


Vegas Wake Up

by bromanceorromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Dharma and Greg proposal, F/M, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I moved to hold my aching head in my hands when I noticed it. I'll blame being hung-over on not noticing it before, but there it was. A beautiful diamond ring that looked like it was worth more than I make in a year was right there on my left hand.<br/>"Harry?" my voice came out shakier than I realized it would and he was at my side of the bed in an instant. I reached for his left hand and saw a simple gold band that confirmed my fears. "Did we?" I asked, pointing at his ring and then my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think We Kissed But I Forgot

I opened my eyes slowly as I realized I wasn't alone in my bed. I groaned and rolled over to see if Kelly was awake when I realized that it wasn't Kelly in my bed. It was a man that looked an awful lot like Harry Styles. Suddenly, my stomach was launching itself up my throat and I rushed into the adjoining bathroom, when I realized that I wasn't in my own hotel room, either. The realization was fleeting as everything was clawing at my insides to get out. I barely made it to the toilet and within five minutes I was dry heaving as my head began to spin. I clung to the toilet seat in an effort not to fall when I suddenly felt strong arms lifting me off of the floor and moments later dropping me gently back into bed to offer me a washcloth to wipe my mouth. I didn't even have the energy to feel embarrassed as I leaned back and closed my eyes. I heard him moving around the room, a zipper sliding open and then shut, the clinking of a glass, the water running through the faucet, before I heard him moving back towards me and felt him sit on the bed next to me. I opened my eyes as he reached to sweep my hair out of my face.

"Here, babe, take these, it'll help," he said, his voice a heavy British accent as he encouraged me to sit up and take the pills in his hand and the glass of water in his other hand. I took the pills without question; he genuinely seemed concerned. I laid back after drinking half the glass of water and sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "How-uh, how much do you remember about last night?"

I thought for several moments before responding, slightly panicked. "I remember being with Kelly and seeing you across the room. She was trying to get me to talk to you, even though I was convinced that you weren't really Harry Styles----wait. _Are_ you Harry Styles?" I asked, looking around the room and realizing how nice and very expensive it appeared.

"Yes, love, but is that all you remember?" he asked, appearing worried at my lack of memory.

"I can remember bits and pieces. I remember making you show me your ID because I didn't believe you…I remember somebody hitting the jackpot and there were a lot of lights and celebration…I think you might've kissed me…I don't really remember anything after that," I replied. "Why? What happened that I'm forgetting?"

"I didn't think you'd drank that much," he murmurs, standing up to start pacing.

"Harry, how did I end up in your hotel room last night? How did I end up in your bed?" My voice was raising in volume as the panic set in.

"You'd only had a few drinks. Maybe somebody slipped something --- no, I was with you, I watched your drinks the whole time." He was still pacing, nervously, back and forth.

I moved to hold my aching head in my hands when I noticed it. I'll blame being hung-over on not noticing it before, but there it was. A beautiful diamond ring that looked like it was worth more than I make in a year was right there on my left hand.

"Harry?" my voice came out shakier than I realized it would and he was at my side of the bed in an instant. I reached for his left hand and saw a simple gold band that confirmed my fears. "Did we?" I asked, pointing at his ring and then my own.

Slowly, he nodded, searching my eyes for a reaction. I stared ahead blankly for I don't know how long, trying to process what he was telling me. The news had given my headache a direction and it throbbed as I tried to make sense of my situation.

"Did I even tell Kelly?" I asked, my voice coming out in a hushed tone as if it were a secret, not even knowing why it was the first thing that made sense to ask.

"You called her and left a voicemail when she didn't answer." He sat down facing me on the bed.

"Did you--- How--- Do you remember last night? You don't seem hung-over or anything."

"I am a bit hung-over, but yes, I remember. I remember it all." He didn't seem to be able to decide what to do with his hands.

"Why did we do it?" I asked and I could see a little hurt behind his eyes at the accusatory question.

"We were having a great time. Neither of us wanted it to ever end. I asked. You said yes. We went and got married." He shrugged with a small smile.

"And no one stopped us?"

"Neither of us appeared that drunk. I wasn't that drunk. You seemed totally in control of yourself as well, there was no reason for anyone to stop us. Besides, this is Vegas, they wouldn't have stopped us anyways."

"So, we can just get it annulled?" I asked.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked, reaching over to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. I blushed slightly at his apparent ease in being near me while I could barely look him in the eye.

"I dunno. Isn't that what you want?" I mumbled, looking down into my lap.

"No, that's not what I want," he replied without hesitation. His hand came up to my chin and nudged me to look at him before he continued. "I was completely aware of what I was doing last night when I said 'I do' and I'd like to stay married. That being said, if you really don't want this, I'll respect your wishes."

I stared at him for several moments, shocked that he'd want to stay married. I took a deep breath, "Can I just have a few minutes to think? Take a shower? Process what I want?"

"Of course, baby, I'll call for room service and breakfast should be here by the time you get out."

I blushed at his term of endearment, but stood and made my way to the bathroom. I hesitated for a moment and turned. "I--don't have any clothes here, do I?" I asked, blushing as I realized I was wearing nothing but a large t-shirt that appeared to be his.

"Just get in the shower, I'll find your jeans and one of my shirts for you to wear," he grinned.

I quickly turned, walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me.

 

\-----

 

"Alright, I got some fruit and I got scrambled eggs and sausage, all of which should help with your hangover," Harry announced from the table across the room as I came out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table on my way across the room to sit across from him.

"You look good in my clothes," he commented, eying me appreciatively. I blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"So, what're you doing in Vegas?" I asked as I piled some food onto the plate in front of me.

"I got a couple weeks off. Seemed like a good place to disappear to," he replied between bites.

"Alone?"

"Yeah. It's easier to disappear when you're alone. I've avoided the paps mostly."

"When do you have to go back to work?" I asked, shoveling scrambled eggs onto my fork.

"I've still got a week and a half. Due in London next Saturday," Harry replied.

I chose to look down at my phone at that moment to see that I had twenty missed calls and about thirty text messages along with a handful of voicemails. I sighed, opening the text conversation with Kelly.

**11:53PM: Where are you? Have you already done it?**

**11:59PM: Rose, call me.**

**12:10AM: Are you okay?**

**12:32AM: Call me!**

**12:40AM: I hope you haven't done something you're going to regret.**

**12:54AM: How much did he get you to drink?**

**1:20AM: I've looked for you and stalked him on twitter and I can't find you. CALL ME.**

**1:32AM: I'm going to sleep, but call me as soon as you get this. I'm likely to call the police tomorrow if I haven't found you.**

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noting my worried look as I quickly typed out "I'm fine. I'll call you as soon as I've eaten."

"Kelly's freaking out."

"Sorry, I didn't think to tell you that you'd silenced your phone when we got back."

"Why did I do that? I barely ever silence my phone," I asked, looking up at him curiously.

"We were, uh," Harry hesitated. "Busy. You didn't want the distraction."

"We--" I blushed. "Oh. So that did happen."

"Yeah, we, uh, consummated the marriage, I guess you could say."

"That's a horrible thing for me to not remember."

"I'm totally willing to remind you," he offered, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I mean, uh," I blushed. "That would've been my first time…"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll say again that you seemed totally fine. Giggly, but you seemed to have all your wits about you."

"So, you want to stay married," I stated after a few moments of both of us just chewing in silence.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I asked you to marry me. I like you. A lot. I don't want to jinx it and say I'm already in love with you, but, really, I feel like I am."

"But I don't even remember last night."

"You liked me last night, though. You said you were sick of waiting on Mr. Right and you wished you could just have a Dharma and Greg relationship that just started out of nowhere and ended up being amazing. I truly believe we could have that, so I proposed, you accepted, and we went and bought rings and got married."

"Were we seen?"

"What d'you mean?"

I opened Twitter on my phone and quickly went to a One Direction update account to see what they'd posted about Harry in the last twenty-four hours. My heart sunk as I read "@/Harry_Styles supposedly spotted getting married in Vegas!" followed by "Don't believe anything til you see pics and this is the only one we've got" with a very blurry picture attached that appeared to be Harry and I coming out of a 24-hour wedding chapel. I groaned as I held my phone out to him to show him the tweet and picture.

"Well, you can't even tell if that's us," he assured me.

"It won't be long before they have better pictures, though. As soon as we leave this room, someone will get a picture."

"What're you saying? That we shouldn't leave the room? I can think of an entire week and a half worth of things we could do in this room," he smirked.

I blushed, "No, I just meant that we should probably call our parents and our friends and fill them in before the find out from the tabloids."

"Oh, yeah, my mum would probably kill me if she didn't find out from me," Harry replied, walking across the room to grab his phone from the bed. "Wait, does this mean you'll stay married to me?"

"With a few ground rules, yes."

Harry's grin fell slightly. "Like what?"

"Nothing bad. I want honesty. I don't want either of us lying to each other, no matter what," he nodded as I continued. "And I want you to come home to meet my parents before I go back to London with you." He nodded again. "Oh, and I know we technically already had sex, but could we get to know each other better before that happens again. I don't want a relationship with it's foundation in sex."

"How long?" he asked.

"I'm only asking for 48 hours. If we leave today, that'll give us time to go meet my parents and then we can have a week of a, uh, honeymoon, if you want, I guess."

"That sounds great to me. I'll call as soon as we get done here and get us on a flight this evening. Do you live by yourself or---"

"Yeah, I live in a little apartment, but we can stay there a couple nights so I can introduce you to my parents. Maybe show you my hometown a bit," I replied, distracted by my phone vibrating with a notification.

"Can I ask why you've decided to stick with me?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I thought about it, and I probably had a good reason to get married to you last night. I don't remember it, but I'm sure it was good. I always promised myself I'd only get married once and it'd be forever, so I can't imagine a bit of alcohol making me totally forget that," I replied, looking up at him.

"I swear you didn't have that much alcohol."

"But I don't usually drink, so any amount is probably a lot for me."

"Ahhh, maybe. I promise I didn't take advantage of you," Harry assured me again. He still seemed to think I was going to run away from him.

"I know you, you can stop assuring me of the fact," I grinned, resting my hand on his shoulder, hoping it would relax him. "What're we going to give as our story? Well, is the actual story that I can't remember a good one? Like, my parents would accept it?"

"I don't know. I mean, we basically met in that casino that you remember. You came over and basically tried to convince yourself that I wasn't really me, which I found to be quite amusing." He laughed. "I asked you to join me for drinks and we went to a bar that was nearby. We got to talking -- I swear you only had one drink while we were there -- I found myself having more fun with you than I'd ever had with a girl before and we went to another casino to try our luck. I hit the jackpot and won about $10,000, which is all going to be donated to The Trevor Project in your name because that's what you told me you wanted me to do with it when I asked…um, we went for something to eat, you had another drink, maybe two, and we were having a lot of fun. We got onto the topic of marriage and love somehow and I kissed you." A small smile that could probably fight cancer crossed his face and I sort of melted. "Then you said the whole Dharma and Greg thing and I got down on one knee and proposed. You laughed and thought I was joking, but once I had assured you I wasn't, I got you to agree to it. We had another drink to toast and then went ring shopping. You made me pick your ring because you felt that it was the man's job to pick the ring. Then we went to the chapel, tied the knot and came back here to make it official in every sense of the word."

"That sounds…amazing. Why can't I remember any of it?" I asked, sadly pushing the remaining grapes around on my plate.

"I may never let you drink alcohol again after this, if that makes you feel better," he teased.

"I'm not sure I _want_ to drink ever again."

He stood up, having finished his breakfast, "I'm gonna Skype my mum; I'd like you to meet her," he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "Just give me a few minutes to fill her in, okay?"

"Alright," I smiled up at him. "I'll give Kelly a call real fast to let her know I'm alive and you're not like a serial killer or anything." He chuckled softly as he walked away.

I quickly dialed Kelly, surprised when she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Rose? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kelly," I replied calmly.

"Are you still with him? Did he hurt you?" Her voice was panicked.

"I said I'm fine. I'm in his hotel room right now."

"Why didn't you call me back last night? Did you really get married? Please tell me you didn't get married," she rushed one question after another at me.

"Yes, I got married. We're planning to stay married. I didn't call back last night because I put my phone on silence once we got back to the room."

"So, you weren't drunk or anything when you got married? You did this with a clear head?" she asked.

I bit my lip guiltily. "I was a bit drunk, but I'd only had a couple drinks, and yes, I knew what I was doing."

"No regrets?" she asked, skeptical.

I glanced across the room at Harry sitting in an armchair with his laptop out, talking to his mother. He looked so happy, I just started grinning. "No. No regrets."

"So what're you doing now?"

"We're flying out tonight to go home so he can meet my parents. I'd like to meet up with you for lunch, though, if that's alright? I know you're actually here for business, so I understand if you don' t have time today - "

"No, of course I have time. Just text me when and where and I'll be there!"

"Okay, I've gotta go, I'm about to meet his mother via Skype," I explained, slightly nervous.

"Oh, good luck! Text me!"

"I will. Bye!" I replied and hung up, crossing the room to sit on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Mum, this is Rose," Harry introduced me.

"Hi," I smiled, nervously. "Sorry we can't meet in person."

"Hello, dear!" she smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you in person soon enough, don't worry about it. You're due back in London in a couple weeks aren't you?"

"Next Saturday, yes. You think you and Gemma could drive down on Sunday? You could stay a couple days. I have rehearsal Monday, so it could be a good chance for you to get to know my lovely bride," he grinned up at me.

"Oh, I'll talk to Gemma about it, but I think we can do that. Have you told your parents yet, Rose?"

"They are next on my calling list," I grinned. "We're flying out tonight so Harry can meet them before we have to be in London."

"Make sure you take the time to have your honeymoon. Harry's schedule, and, by association, yours now, is going to be hectic for the next couple months. Take the time while you've got it," she advised.

"We're staying at her place a couple days to meet her parents and pack up her stuff and then I'm flying her wherever she wants for the week until we have to be back in London, mum, don't worry."

He was grinning at me and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him quickly on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll let you lovebirds go," his mum said from the screen and I blushed. "Call her parents! Tell them the good news. You better call the boys, too, Harry. They aren't going to want to find out from elsewhere."

"I'm calling to get our flight arranged and then I'm calling them, Mum, don't worry," he smiled. "Bye, love you."

"Bye," I waved at the screen.

"Goodbye, dears. I'll hopefully see you two soon," she replied and then the screen went black.

"She seems to be taking this a lot better than I expect my parents will…"

"My life's kind of crazy. I didn't exactly explain how we met; I thought I'd save that for in person," he clarified.

"Oh, so it could still be bad, then," I grimaced.

"I think it'll be okay. She knows I'm happy, so she'll want to be happy that I'm happy."

"Alright, you call for our flight, I'll call my parents who aren't going to be that understanding. Oh, and I told Kelly I wanted to meet her for lunch."

"We can do that. I should warn you, though, that'll probably be your first encounter with the paps, cause I think they've figured out where we are." He gestured at his laptop where he had Twitter open to a fan account identifying that Harry and his supposed "wife" were seen entering this hotel last night.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll have to get used to it soon enough. I've gotta get my clothes and stuff from my hotel room, too," I said as I dialed my mom's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom, I'm coming home early. We should be back late tonight."

"Okay, is something wrong?"

"No, I just have some news and somebody I'd like you to meet…I got married last night."

"Married? To who?"

"His name's Harry. I'll explain everything when we get there. Can we just plan on all of us going out for lunch?"

"Sure. Who is this guy? What's his last name?"

"I'm not sure you'll believe me, but it's Harry Styles."

"Rosalyn---"

"I'm serious, Mom, do you want to---" Harry grinned and pulled the phone from my hand before I even finished the question.

"Hello, Mrs. Clark, this is Harry….Yes, that's right…No, we were not drunk…I promise…Yes, I just got our flight scheduled for tonight but we'll be back late so we'll probably just see you tomorrow…Breakfast? Breakfast sounds great….10AM sounds perfect….Would you like to talk to Rose some more?...Okay, here she is." He handed the phone back to me with a grin.

"Mom?"

"He seems very likable," she conceded. "I look forward to meeting him tomorrow and hearing this story of how this all happened."

"Okay, mom. Please ignore any and all rumors about him for the next 24 hours until we get back to tell you what happened."

"Why? Did something bad---"

"No, Mom, but you know how tabloids are. They're going to be all over the fact that he's married so suddenly, so don't believe anything you read, okay?" I begged.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mom, love you."

"Love you, too," she replied and hung up.

"That didn't seem too bad," Harry commented after finishing his call with the airline. "D'you wanna talk to the boys or wait til you get to meet them?"

I blushed. "Uhm, I don't know if this came across last night, but I'm kind of a big fan and I'm not sure that I could string more than two words together to talk to them, so could we wait til I meet them in person? I mean, unless they really want to talk to me."

"A Directioner?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes. Complete honesty, right?"

"Yes."

"I have a poster of you on my wall at home, okay? This is your warning."

He stepped closer to me and leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before I even realized what he was doing. "At least it's me and not one of the other boys," he smirked and then took a few steps away to start his round of phone calls. I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as I listened.

"Hey, Lou…No, I'm fine…Yeah, I saw…well, I did, I got married last night…no, we're gonna stick with it…oh, you'll love her…her name's Rose…yeah…no...yeah…yeah, I do…I'm calling them after this…yeah, she's excited to meet all of you…Sunday after we get back, we're gonna have everyone over….yeah, you can tell your family…yeah, we haven't left the room yet today, so they haven't gotten any good shots of us together yet…okay..okay…I'll talk to you later."

"How'd he take it?" I asked from the bed as I heard the conversation end.

"I'll just warn you now, the boys are kind of protective."

"Because they don't want you getting hurt."

"They're my brothers. And I'm the youngest in the band. They, well, Louis, at least, thinks you could just be after my money or fame or something."

I sat up on the bed and looked over at him. "I promise I would've still agreed to stay married to you even if you had a normal job and a normal life. Your fame and fortune had nothing to do with my decision last night or this morning."

"Thanks for the assurance," he smiled before turning back to his phone to call his other bandmates.

 


	2. Say My Name; Say My Name

"Is it going to look bad that I'm in your clothes?" I asked looking in the mirror, trying to make my hair appear put together.

"I think it's going to leave no doubt in their mind that you slept here last night and it wasn't exactly planned."

"Is that bad?"

"We're married. They can't really comment on our staying the night together," he reminded me.

"True."

"Okay." Harry came up behind me and started massaging my shoulders as he made eye contact through the mirror. "Calm down. You're going to be fine. You don't have to say anything. Just smile and we'll walk out the door and down the road to meet up with your friend. It'll be fine. They take a whole bunch of pictures and scream random things at you to try to get a reaction, so just ignore them and we'll be fine."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Okay, we're just going down the road to lunch with Kelly. You're gonna be fine."

"Sorry for freaking out."

"It's okay. You're getting thrown into this. It takes some getting used to."

"What time do we have to be at the airport?" I asked.

"Our flight leaves at five thirty and we should get into Joplin at about eleven."

"Okay, let's go. I can't do much with my hair without a straightener. I told Kelly we'd come back to the hotel with her so I could get all my stuff."

We left the room holding hands, but as we got downstairs to go out the door, Harry slipped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Great," I smiled, something about his scent and closeness just calmed me in a way I hadn't expected.

There were ten different photographers outside the door, at least. Harry smiled and said 'Hello' and said we were just headed out for lunch and started walking, ignoring every other question they asked. Harry had conveniently placed himself on my left side, so that when I slipped my arm around his waist, they got a good shot of the ring on my finger.

"We'll have to do an interview once we get back to London, by the way," Harry murmured in my ear.

"I figured we would eventually," I consented. "Are you going to confirm/deny anything on Twitter?"

"I dunno, you think I should?" he asked.

"Being a fan myself, I never believed any rumor until you said something about it yourself via Twitter or an interview."

"Do you want to let it be a rumor or do you want me to say something?"

"I don't think you'll have to say anything, really. Just add me on Twitter."

"Can I have a rule for our honeymoon?" he asked as he steered me towards a restaurant door.

"What?" I asked.

"No outside contact. Just the two of us for a week. We'll both check our phones once a day to make sure there haven't been any emergencies or anything. What d'you think?"

"It sounds like a great idea. It'll give us time to focus on us and only us."

"There's so much I want to know about you," he smiled. "There's so many things to learn."

"We've got plenty of time, Mr. Styles," I replied.

"The rest of our lives, Mrs. Styles," he smirked, saying it just loud enough that the paps were bound to hear as he held the door open for me. "Could we get somewhere away from the windows?" Harry asked the host as we entered. He nodded, asking us to wait just a few moments before quickly walking towards the back of the restaurant.

Kelly entered moments later and I slipped away from Harry to give her a quick hug.

I shook my head as she started to say something, nodding to the paps standing just outside the window. "We'll talk once we're seated."

"Oh, okay," she grinned. "Have they even figured out your name yet?"

"I don't think so, actually, but it's only a matter of time," I replied.

She gasped as she caught a glimpse of my ring, quickly grabbing my hand to get a better look. "Did you pick this? This is gorgeous."

I blushed slightly, "No, I made him pick it out."

"I'm glad you think I did alright," he smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Harry," Kelly smiled and nodded to him.

"Good to see you," he replied as we were led to a table at the back of the restaurant. "I hope you weren't too worried last night."

"I was extremely worried, to be honest," she confessed as we sat down. The host handed us menus and scurried away.

"I'm really sorry," Harry apologized. "It was all very spur of the moment."

"I can see that," Kelly replied, her voice laced in skepticism.

"Kelly, don't. This was a mutual decision," I reminded her, lacing my fingers through Harry's on the table.

"You haven't even known each other for twenty-four hours," she replied, keeping her voice down as she glanced around.

"It doesn't matter; we're married now."

"I know! I'm happy for you, really I am. I'm just still trying to process this," she assured me.

"So are we. I'm still processing the fact that I met him, much less married him."

"Does he know…" she started to ask, giving me a significant look.

"That she's a Directioner? Yes." Harry supplied.

Kelly laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't scare him away."

"It'd take a lot more than that to scare me away," he grinned and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"So, are you moving to London?" Kelly asked.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" our waitress, 'Hannah' according to her name tag, asked.

"Water with lemon, please," I replied.

"Sweet tea," Kelly said.

"Water."

"Did you want lemon?" she asked Harry, smiling just a little too much for my comfort.

"No, thank you," he replied.

"Are you ready to order or did you need a few minutes?"

Harry turned to me for the answer. "Yeah, give us a minute," I replied, realizing I hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks," Hannah said and walked away.

"I'd flash those wedding rings when she comes back," Kelly said, following the waitress with her eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Her and her buddies over there are giggling up a storm. I'm betting they're going to be slipping you a phone number or two."

"It's fine," I shrugged.

"Already decided you'll just have to get used to it?" Kelly asked.

"He's a world-famous popstar. Yes, I realize he's going to be hit on."

"Doesn't mean he has to let it happen right in front of you."

"She wasn't hitting on him."

"I saw the look on your face."

"Why are you pushing this?" I glared at her.

"I---"

"Stop. Stop! I'm not taking some random girl's phone number right in front of my brand new wife. I'm no longer single; I'm not going to be taking people's phone numbers." Harry placated us both.

There was a slightly awkward pause as I momentarily glared at Kelly for starting the discussion.

"Yes, I'm moving to London, to answer your previous question."

"Are you going on tour with him?" she asked. "I mean, that starts in a couple of weeks, doesn't it?"

"I---"

"Yes," he interrupted.

"We haven't fully discussed it, but I'll be travelling with him, yes. I mean, we just got married, I don't think either of us want to be apart for long stretches of time."

"Sorry, I assumed you'd discussed it."

"We were kind of busy with other things last night and this morning was spent calling family to fill them in before they saw us in the tabloids." Harry raised an eyebrow in Kelly's direction.

I blushed.

"I guess you'll have a lot of time to talk on the plane and stuff," she conceded.

"Yeah, we've got some stuff to figure out before we see my parents in the morning."

"How are they gonna take it?" she asked, leaning in as if it was the newest gossip.

"I told my mom this morning. I think she thought I'd finally actually lost it when I said I'd married Harry Styles," I laughed. "But, I mean, she seemed to be shocked and she'll probably tell us it was stupid, but hopefully Harry can win her and my dad over."

"What about your mom?" Kelly looked at Harry. "How'd she take it?"

"She's excited to meet Rose in person. I introduced them on Skype. She's happy that I'm happy."

"Well, that's good. I'm sure some people are going to accuse her of marrying you for your money. I can assure you she didn't, if you have any doubt about that whatsoever. I know she wouldn't have married you for any reason other than caring about you as a person, not as a celebrity."

"I know that." He nodded. "And I know I'm going to have to deal with that, but I know why she married me."

"And if you hurt her, I promise I'll hurt you."

Harry smiled. "I won't. I promise." Harry's phone rang. "I'm sorry, I've gotta take this," he apologized before standing and walking towards the bathrooms.

"Are you packing everything when you go back, then?" Kelly asked.

"I guess so. I mean, I'll have to get rid of the apartment," I replied, thoughtfully. "I could probably pack everything I want to take and ship it to his place while we go wherever we're going for a week. We could probably have somebody else move out the furniture and such. Donate it or something."

"You don't know where you're going for a week?"

"It's gonna be our honeymoon. I think he wants me to choose where."

"Well, where do you want to go?" she asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere away from the paparazzi."

"What're we talking about?" Harry asked, returning to only catch the end of my sentence.

"Honeymoon locations," Kelly replied.

"Do you know where you want to go?" he looked to me.

"I don't know. Somewhere away from the paparazzi is all I can think. I want you to myself," I blushed.

He smiled. "Somewhere warm."

"Somewhere peaceful."

"I'll think of something," he grinned.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress had finally come back with our drinks.

"Yeah, I'll just take one of the monster cookies," I turned to Harry. "I'm still full from breakfast."

"The BLT," Harry told her. "I better get a bite of that cookie, Mrs. Styles" he said, turning to me.

"I'll take the grilled chicken club," Kelly replied, trying to bite back a smile at the look of shock crossing the girl's face.

"Alright, I'll have that right out."

"Thank you," Harry said as she walked away.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Kelly laughed.

"So how do you two know each other?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"We went to high school together," Kelly replied.

"We were in art class and art club together."

"And you live here?" Harry asked.

"No, I live in Arkansas, a couple hours away from Rose, I'm here for business 'til the middle of next week, though. I brought Rose along to entertain me in the downtime."

"Ah, sorry I'm stealing her away, then."

"Not much free time left after tomorrow anyways," she shrugged. "When do you have to be back in London?"

"I have to be back next Saturday for a meeting and we have rehearsals starting that Monday."

"When's your first show?"

"Three weeks from Saturday in London," he replied.

Our food arrived and we quickly shifted things on the table to fit our plates in front of us.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"No, thank you." I barely contained the smirk that lit up my face at her change of attitude.

"That was fast."

"Now that she realizes she doesn't have a chance with Harry, she's probably ready for us to be out of here."

"Or it’s the end of lunch rush, so they're getting stuff done faster."

"Or they've realized if they don't give good service to Harry Styles, it could ruin them."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they want rid of the lovebirds that can't keep their eyes off of each other that brought a ton of paparazzi to the door with them." Kelly commented.

"We still have to come get my stuff out of the hotel room," I reminded her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"1:30," Harry replied with a glance at his phone.

"Is there anything else we have to do before we leave?"

"We'll just get your stuff and then go back to get mine and we can head to the airport."

"Alright."

"When does the tour come back this side of the world?" Kelly asked.

"Summer. Not sure of the exact dates, but it'll be this summer," Harry assured her.

"We'll have to get together then. I'm sure you'll have lots to tell me by then," she said with a smirk in my direction.

 

<3<3<3<3

 

"Okay, Kelly, please don't say anything," I begged as we approached the door. "We're not telling them anything yet."

"I'm not gonna say anything."

"You can wait five minutes and follow us if you don't want to deal with the chaos," Harry offered. "They're not likely to wait for you to come out."

"Would it be better if I did?" she asked.

"Probably," Harry apologized. "We don't have security with us, so I can take care of her, but I don't want them to get pushy with all three of us because I don't think I can protect both of you very easily."

"Are they always like this?" I asked, biting my lip, looking out the window.

"They're usually pretty nice, but I've been under the radar for a week and now I appear to be married, so they're fighting for a story right now. I don't want to assume anything."

"Okay, I'll just wait a few minutes and follow. I'll meet you at the hotel," she said.

"Alright, we'll see you there. Call me if something happens," Harry told her.

"Will do."

Harry held the door open for me, before slipping his arm around my shoulders to guide me down the sidewalk.

"I really like calling you Mrs. Styles," he leaned in to whisper in my ear as we walked. I grinned.

"I like hearing you call me Mrs. Styles. Although, I have to say I like 'babe' and 'love' as well," I whispered back.

"It sounds like they still don't know your name."

"They're all yelling 'Mrs. Styles.'"

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"A couple more hours," I guessed. "Should we just tell them?"

He pulled out his phone. "How about I just add you on twitter?" he asked, handing me his phone where he'd opened twitter.

I quickly typed in my twitter handle and clicked search before clicking the follow button by my name.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I handed his back to him. "You want me to change my name right now, too?"

"I'll let you have the window seat on the plane if you change your twitter name to Mrs. Styles until we get back from the honeymoon," he dared me.

"That is so cheesy. Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head. "Do you want the window seat or not?"

"I do want the window seat…" I conceded.

He took my phone from me and changed the name himself before tweeting from my account.

"What did you just tweet?!" I asked, yanking my phone away from him as we continued walking.

" _Having a great time in Vegas. What happens here doesn't always stay here, though :)"_ the tweet said.

"Okay, this just made twitter free game. I am totally tweeting something sappy from your account at an undetermined future event."

"Are you going to update your Facebook and make us 'Facebook official'?" he asked, smiling.

"So I can be bombarded by questions via Facebook?... Actually, that could be entertaining," I opened Facebook and updated my relationship status from 'single' to 'married' before turning off mobile notifications and put my phone back into my pocket.

"This is the hotel, right?" he said, pausing in front of the entrance.

"Yep," I replied, moving to open the door. He grabbed the door away from me and held it for me to enter.

"Is there a back way out?" he asked as soon as we'd gotten away from the door and into the elevator.

"I don't know. I'll call and ask from the room."

"Oh," I felt at my pockets. "I don't have my key, we'll have to wait for Kelly."

"That's alright, we can kill some time," he smiled. "Have I told you how much I'm enjoying you in my clothes?"

"You've mentioned it," I rolled my eyes.

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. "I don't know if I've ever been as happy as I am today."

My hands moved to his shoulders as I leaned in to kiss him again.

I jumped as the elevator doors opened.

"I think this is your floor," he grinned.

"Yeah…" I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to our door. "I hope Kelly didn't run into any trouble."

"They didn't do anything to us, I'm sure she's fine. Probably getting asked a million and one questions about you, though."

"Hmmm. Let's see what the fan accounts are saying, shall we?" I smiled.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"I only follow a couple of accounts and they're pretty good at remaining objective and supportive of you boys no matter what." I opened up my twitter and started scrolling down my timeline as Harry looked at it over my shoulder.

" _Harry is in Vegas. That's all we can confirm right now_ " one update account stated.

" _Harry followed this girl that just changed her name to 'Mrs. Styles' and is supposedly in Vegas."_ another tweet said.

"Well, they've noticed me for sure."

"What's that picture?" he asked. I clicked on the tweet and waited a moment for it to load.

" _Harry with mystery girl"_ the tweet said, and a picture of us coming out of the hotel earlier loaded.

"Okay, I have a totally cute way to announce it on twitter. Well, on my twitter. Oh my god, look how many followers I've gained. It's only been like ten minutes since you followed me."

"What's this cute way?"

"Alright, picture time. You're just going to kiss me on the cheek. I'll put my hand up and act surprised and conveniently show off my ring."

"Okay, whatever you want, babe."

"Alright, one, two, three," I said before clicking the picture. "See? That's cute. Okay, now, before I tweet this, you've called everyone that's super important that you have to tell, right?"

"Yeah, family and management, they know."

"Okay, what should I write?"

"We're totally going to be one of these cheesy couples that posts cheesy pictures, aren't we?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, yes, we are," I assured him.

"I'll just put a smiley face and see how fast people notice it."

"No, no, let me see," he took my phone and typed out " _I couldn't leave this behind."_ to show me.

"Alright, that's cute. Ties into your other tweet," I conceded before clicking 'post'. "I totally just want to sit here and watch the chaos ensue. There's going to be a Tumblr riot, I know it."

"You know you're going to get some hate, right?"

"Yep, I know. I don't like it, but I've seen the crap that people send Danielle and Eleanor."

"Twitter can be mean."

"I know," I assured him.

"I don't want you to be hurt," he kissed my cheek.

"Why is it that you two can't keep your hands off of each other?" Kelly asked, coming down the hall.

"We're newlyweds. What do you expect?" Harry grinned.

"Remind me to never spend time with a couple the day after they get married ever again. It's slightly sickening."

"Sorry not sorry," I grinned. "Let me just grab my stuff and we'll head out."

"Those paps are ridiculous. I can't believe the stuff they were saying."

"Fishing for a story," Harry commented.

"They're very shocked that the player of One Direction is the first to get married."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did they have her name yet?"

"No. Not that I heard," Kelly replied as I started throwing everything into my suitcase.

"They'll be connecting dots pretty quickly with that picture we just tweeted, hon," I reminded him.

"I know. I'm just hoping they might not follow us to your hometown immediately."

"They probably will. It's fine. We'll get away after that."

"Speaking of which, I've got to take this call," he said as his phone started ringing and he stepped into the hallway.

"I wonder who that was," Kelly commented as he left he room.

"Who knows. I'm sure I won't be able to keep all of these people straight for a while."

"Did he introduce you to the other boys in the band at all?" she asked.

"No, he said I could talk to them if I wanted, but I figured it'd be better to meet them in person. They suspect I'm just after his money or his fame, I think, so I think it'd be better for them to have an impression of me in person rather than over the phone."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Was it really that crazy out there?" I asked, hesitantly.

"They're all just standing down there waiting for you two to come back out. Speculating whether you've switched hotels."

"Cause we would really just lead them right to the other hotel…" I laughed.

"Yeah, it's ridiculous."

"I tweeted a picture of us on my account, so that sort of confirms it, but fans won't fully believe anything until Harry tweets about it. I think I'll try to get him to hold off until we're in London."

"Just let the chaos happen while you two disappear for a week?" Kelly smirked.

"Yeah, that's the idea. We're having a no phones rule for the week."

"I'm sure you'll be busy doing other things."

I blushed. "Yeah, but we just want to spend the week completely alone if possible, just because we aren't going to have time to do that for a while with him going on tour so soon."

Kelly paused, thoughtful. "It'll be good for you. You need that time to get to know each other better."

"At some point today or tomorrow or maybe next week, I'm just going to stop and just realize how much has just happened. It's so insane. I love it. I really do, but I just don't think I've processed that I'm married and I'm moving to London, away from everyone and everything I know."

"But he's worth it?" Kelly hesitantly asked.

"Yeah. I think he is." I smiled.

"We'll have to Skype on a regular basis. You'll have to tell me about all the stuff you see while you're travelling all over the place."

"Of course. We'll definitely Skype. I'm gonna have to get my parents a webcam so I can Skype with them. I'll have to add that to the list of things to do while I'm home."

"And don't forget to give me your phone number after it's changed."

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about having to get a new phone."

"Moving to a different country and being married, yeah you'll have to."

"And I've gotta quit my job."

"You can probably get a job that'll let you travel with Harry. I mean, a lot of what your job is could be done anywhere, really."

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to him about that."

"You really have a lot to talk about."

"Well, that's what happens when you get married like we did. It'll be fine."

"Do you got everything?" she asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I think this is it."

"Sorry about that," Harry slipped back into the room. "Working on honeymoon plans," he grinned.

"I'm all set. We can head back to get your stuff."

"I'll call a taxi," Kelly offered, grabbing the phone to call the front desk.

"Ask them if there's a back way out. I'd love to be able to avoid the paps."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated. Tell me what you like/hate about this because criticism helps me write better. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to beautiful green eyes staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, covering my face up with the blankets.

"Long enough to regret my agreement to this 48 hour no sex rule," he replied, pulling the covers away from my face.

"It's only 48 hours. We'll be having sex all week next week. That's the point of a honeymoon," I replied.

"Yes, but you'll never have sex in this apartment. We'll never have sex in your apartment. Don't you want to have sex in your own apartment?" His puppy dog eyes could probably bring about world peace if he focused.

"That is the most bizarre logic I have ever heard."

He leaned in and kissed my lips gently. "But is it working?"

"Maybe…" I conceded, pressing my lips to his again. "But this will be like our first time since I can't remember last time, is this really how you want it to be?"

"Hmmmm…we don't have to have sex, we can just---" he kissed me again, his hand moving to the back of my head to pull me closer. His tongue gently darted across my lips, my mouth complying as my brain began to short-circuit. I wasn't really thinking, just feeling. His hand moved to graze up and down my side under the blanket as his tongue began exploration of my mouth.

And then there was an insistent knock at the door and we both froze. I silently prayed that whoever it was would just go away, but my luck had run out as I heard someone frantically knock again.

"I'll get it," I sighed, slipping out of Harry's arms and the bed to pad out to the door. I ran my hand through my sleep mussed hair as I unlocked the door.

I opened it to find none other than my long-time friend, Allison, on the other side. She was holding a stack of magazines and newspapers and looked like she'd rushed over.

"Hey, what're you ---"

"Have you seen the news? They're saying you've married Harry Styles!" she interrupted. "I couldn't believe it. What the hell happened in Vegas?"

"I was gonna call you today---"

"It's true?!" she exclaimed, latching onto my left hand and ogling my ring.

"Yeah, it was a bit spur of the moment."

"Wait, is he here?" she asked, suddenly lowering her voice as if he wouldn't have heard her already.

"We just got in late last night. We just woke up or I'd introduce you. We're supposed to be going to breakfast with my parents. I hate to ask, but can we just talk later? Come back this afternoon, we'll be packing up the apartment."

"Oh, of course, you're busy. I'll come back this afternoon. Here, I brought these," she shoved the magazine pile at me. "I thought you might like to see what they're saying."

"Thanks, I'm not sure I do," I smiled. "But thanks. Seriously, come back later. I hate to say I don't have time, but we're supposed to be at my parents' in---" I glanced at the clock "--thirty minutes and neither of us have even showered yet."

"No, it's fine," she grinned. "I will definitely be back, though. I wanna meet this husband of yours before he whisks you away to London."

"Definitely. I'll see you this afternoon. I'll text you when we get back from my parents and you can come whenever."

She stepped forward and quickly hugged me before leaving with a quick 'see you later'.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, stepping out of the bedroom as the door clicked behind Allison.

"Allison, I've known her since, like, kindergarten."

"You could've introduced me, I wouldn't have minded."

"You are wearing boxers. And that's it. No way am I introducing you to someone like that."

"Embarrassed?"

"Possessive. I don't want someone ogling your abs at the moment."

He grinned.

"What's that?" he asked, looking to the stack of magazines Allison had handed me.

"Allison thought that we'd like to know what they're saying."

"I don't know…"

"It might prepare us for my mother. Who I told to stay out of the tabloids and such, but I can pretty much guarantee that she has read every article she can find on us. Actually, every article she can find on you, too, probably."

"Okay, but remember that people are mean and ridiculous and don't take any of it personally."

 

 

Mrs. Styles - How They Met

 

Mrs. Styles - A Stalker?

 

Harry's Wife a Prostitute?

 

Harry's Taken?

 

1D's Player is no longer playing

 

How long will 'Rorry' last?

 

A marriage doomed for failure? One of Harry's wife's friends speaks up.

 

 

"Wow, I think I'll just leave the rest to my imagination," I said, after skimming through some headlines. "We've got twenty minutes til we've got to be at my parents, let me jump in the shower real fast."

 

 

 

"Why in the world did you decide to get married after only hours of knowing one another?" my mother demanded as soon as we were through with the pleasantries of introduction. We'd barely gotten our food onto our plates before she'd started in.

"Mom---"

"We just clicked. I can't explain it. I didn't plan it," Harry said. "It happened and we just went for it."

"And you were both sober at the time?" my mother asked, sarcastically. "How drunk were you?"

"We'd had a few drinks, Mom, but we were both aware of what we were doing."

"Aware enough to think of the consequences of marrying a celebrity?"

"Well---"

"Have you thought about how this looks to the entire world? How are you planning to explain this?"

"We'll explain it like it happened. Whether they believe us or not."

"We have no intentions of lying about what happened," Harry added.

"So you're going to tell people that you got married after only hours of knowing each other?"

"That's what happened, so yeah."

"Have you told everyone?" she sighed.

"We've told all of those who needed to know before the paps got the story, yes," Harry assured her.

"Before my daughter was spotted leaving your hotel in your clothes, you mean."

"Yes, mother. We called everyone before we left the hotel the next morning. We knew we'd be seen, so we made all the important calls to family and management."

"And they're calling you a prostitute who married the band's playboy. You're okay with that?"

"No, we're not okay with it, but we'll deal with it. Paps always want to sell a story, doesn't matter if there's only one word of truth in the entire story. It's part of the deal with being with me," Harry said. "I'll learn to deal with it."

My mom paused and looked down at her food. "You know I'm just worried about you?"

"Of course, Mom. I just need you to understand that I'm a grown woman and I am sticking with this decision."

"Are you happy?"

I looked over at Harry and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, Mom, I am. He makes me ridiculously happy."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek with a smile.

"I guess that's good enough for me."

"I know it's going to be really hard hearing people say stuff about your daughter, especially since it's fabricated, but please try not to talk to any journalists about us if you can avoid it," Harry said. "They'll just twist your words and try to make it worse."

"Of course. I don't have any intentions to do so. Does any of the media know that you're here right now? I mean, in her hometown?"

"We're hoping they don't figure it out until we're about to leave again," I replied.

"Is that why the visit is so short?" my mother asked.

"No," Harry assured her. "I just have obligations back home in a little over a week, and I wanted to have time to ourselves for a honeymoon before work starts up again."

"You'll come see us when you're back stateside, then?"

"Of course," I replied. "You couldn't keep me away."

"We haven't fully discussed our plans with all of the travelling, but I'm sure we can work in a couple weeks for her to come stay here while I'm touring."

"Yeah, I'm sure we can figure something out."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"That wasn't so bad. I think she likes you."

"God, I hope so," Harry replied. "Most parents take a liking to me right away, but not yours."

"We showed up after getting married in Vegas, you can't take it too personally."

"I don't like it when people don't like me though," he pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "They'll get used to you. You've just gotta show some of that charm and they'll be putty in your hands."

He laughed. "I don't know if that'd work on your dad."

"Daddy is the strong silent type. He just wants me to be happy."

"So, for him, I just have to take care of you?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's easy enough. I already plan to do a very thorough job of that."

I smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Marriage. It's like rights to spoil another person," he grinned. "Even if they complain, they're stuck with me."

"You don't have to buy me --"

"Spoiling doesn't have to be in pounds, although I do plan to buy you a ridiculous amount of lingerie whenever the desire strikes."

"Is that what I get while you're away on tour? Boxes showing up at our doorstep with lingerie you want me to wear when you get back?"

"Or bring with you when you meet us on tour," he amended with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago back when I started this fic and just realized I hadn't posted this bit. So it's not as long of a chapter as the others, but since I've had a few requests to update it, I figured I'd go ahead and post this! Hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like a year ago and just found it again and decided I'd start posting it and working to finish it.


End file.
